The Evolution Of The Shinobi
by Nick Archer
Summary: Naruto is a veteran of the third shinobi world war, heir to both of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. But on the fateful day when the kyuubi mysteriously appeared and attacked konoha, naruto is declared MIA. But the young Namikaze is alive and well, His goal? Is to protect his little sister at all cost even when the whole world is against him.(sharingan Naruto)(Dual Bloodline Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**  
 **This is my first story and English is my second language**

 **What to expect from this story: the story will be different from cannon naruto and falls under the angst and maybe romance genre. So expect alot of dark scenes cause this fic will show the brutality of the shinobi world**

 **Drawbacks: expect some bad grammar writing and borrowed lines from other fic (but not a lot!)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by masahi kishimoto**

 **Enjoy...**

The village hidden in the leaves, one of the shinobi village in the elemental nation. Konoha is considered the strongest village in the elemental nation, because this village has produced many shinobi that is considered as heroes or legend. The same could be said to the person standing at attention on the hokage office.

The person that is standing at attention in the hokage office right now is dressed in the standard jounin uniform of Konoha. Long sleeved black shirt with the uzumaki swirl on the left shoulder and at the right shoulder you can see the metal plate with Konoha sign in it, standard green jounin flak jacket, black long pants and black boots. He is also wearing fingerless gloves, and a dark red scarf hang loosely around his neck that is covering his mouth. This person has sun kissed blond hair, violet eyes and standing at 5'3 tall. This is namikaze naruto, a jounin of Konoha and heir of both the namikaze and uzumaki clan. Right now he is standing in front of the hokage otherwise know as his father.

The person sitting on the desk is the forth hokage of konoha otherwise known as namikaze minato nicknamed ' _Yellow Flash' because_ of his speed in the battlefield.

"Report!"

"Hai!, B rank missing nin Takashi Hiro has been eliminated Hokage-Sama." naruto say with a emotionless tone.

"Good job, naruto"minato said with strict tone with the hint of understanding in it.

"naruto, i'm understand if you want.." minato started but was cut off by naruto " No hokage-sama, a mission is a mission even though hiro is my former classmate at the acedemy and a former comrade that fight with me in a few battles in the war, he is a traitor that has attempted murder of an uchiha clan member and trying to steal the forbidden scroll. So He got what he deserves"

" _Naruto..."_ minato thought with worry, his son naruto isn't always like this but after the horror of war he experienced and the death of the girl he loves he turned in the emotionless person he is today.

And then there's his wife that is due to deliver a baby later this evening, he wants to pick naruto as one of the guards that will protect the place that his wife delivered the baby, alongside a few of the ANBU Blackops squad from the 8th battalion nicknamed ' _The shadow Demon'_ Because of their effectiveness in the third shinobi world war in taking out the enemy without the enemy knowing and because they are almost impossible to detect unless if you are very skilled in detecting chakra signatures. But he is worried about his son mental health and because of this he is afraid this will effect his performance in this mission

He can't take any chances because as the kyuubi jinchuuriki the seal tha holds the kyuubi will weaken at child birth and an enemy will take this chance to crippled Konoha by taking the kyuubi. Especially since it's only a couple of months since the end of the war the tension between all village is still high and this childbirth must be done in secret to avoid any conflicts.

But before he can can continue his train of thought he is interrupted by his son voice.

"Father?"

Minato smiled slightly from hearing that it has been awhile since he has heard his aon call him that "Yes? What is it you need?"

"can i..." naruto said with unsure voice

Minato noticed that his normally emotionless son is averting his eyes and his body language showing that he is nervous about something. So minato just said " Go on naruto, said what's in your mind" he said

"i just want to ask for you're permission to guard the place where ka-san will deliver my little sister" asked naruto with confidence

Minato raised one eyebrow of amusement "and how do you know the baby will be a girl and not a boy?" minato asked in amusement.

"i.. I just know ok? I can just feel it in my gut that it will be a girl" the young namikaze said with some embarrassment.

Minato chuckles when he heard that, but at the same time he is contemplating his choice whether or not to assigned naruto as one of the guard the place his wife give a in.  
But at the end he already decided to let his son in the guard duty along side the ANBU squad.

"permission granted naruto, you will start you're mission later this evening by escorting Uzumaki kushina from uzumaki/namikaze clan compound and after you deliver her safely to the hidden place you are assigned as the group leader of team sigma. And you will guard sector 4 of that place."

"understood hokage-sama"naruto said back to his emotionless tone.

The rest of the day was spent as the Father and son duo discuss about the details of the mission.

 **A Few Hours Later…..**

" so what is her name?" a red headed pregnant woman asked to the black haired woman, inside the uzumaki/namikaze clan compound.

The black haired woman standing at 5'7 height, black eyes, dressed in the dark purple blouse that reach to her knees and a pair of sandals she is uchiha mikoto the matriarch of the uchiha clan and wife of the head of the uchiha clan. "haha, oh kushina his name is sasuke , uchiha sasuke." she said to the red head while holding a new born baby.

The red headed woman standing at 5'6 has violet eyes and wearing the a dark red blouse that reach past her knees, this ia uzumaki kushina the head of the uzumaki clan and wife of namikaze minato. "eh? So the baby is a boy?" kushina asked sheepishly.

"so he is named after the sandaime's Father huh?" an elderly woman beside Kushina asked.

"yes cause we believe sasuke will become a great shinobi one day just like sandaime-sama father"mikoto said

Before the conversation could continue  
any further it is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"let me open the door" the elderly woman named biwako said while heading to the door.

When the door is open, naruto is seen standing there with his usual emotionless face.

"good evening biwako-sama" naruto said with a slight bow. Before looking back at kushina and mikoto " good evening mikoto-san, ka-san" naruto said with a slight smile.

"why are you here naruto?" kushina asked with a big smile on her face on seeing her eldest son.

" _The Rising Of The Sun"_ naruto said and surprise them

" _The code?! How does he know the code? unless..."_ mikoto thought

While the other two woman trying to figure out how does naruto know the code of kushina birth mikoto already beat them to it by saying "so.. You are one of the choosen guards huh?" mikoto said in a knowing tone.

"WHAT! DON'T TELL ME MINATO CHOOSE YOU AS ONE OF THE GUARDS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS?! WHAT IF" kushina stated screaming to naruto but naruto quickly ran to her and hug her to comfort her.

"i know it will be dangerous, but i promise i will be careful okay?" naruto said to his mother

"just promise me you will be careful okay?"kushina asked

 _"i..._ i promise" Said Naruto hessitantly while releasing the hug

"now let's go, i will escort you and biwako-sama to the secret place"

"okay i will see you Tomorrow than kushina i have a business outside the village so if you're looking for sasuke he will be with his sister izumi okay?" said mikoto

"okay good bye mikoto!" kushina said

 **2 Hours later**

"this is sigma squad the 4th sector is clear" naruto said to the radio attached at hia right ear

"this is alpha squad sector 3 is also clear"

"same here"

"okay how about you bravo?"

"..."

"Bravo squad?"

" **WE NEED IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE, CODE X I REPEAT, CODE X!"**

"Shit!" cursed naruto "all available squad! Assist bravo squad now!"naruto said in panic while heading to sector 8 where bravo squad at.

 **20 minutes earlier (unknown location )**

"is everything ready zetsu?"

The creature called zetsu is a humanoid shape creature with green short hair, yellow eyes and completely pale skin."yes we can launch the attack any time now tobi, but are you sure this will work cause _he_ is one of the guards" replied zetsu

The person called tobi dressed in black clock, and covering his face is a red mask with exposed right eye hole."Don't worry about _him_ because i will personally handle him"

"is he that big of a threat that you need to fight _him personally?"_ Zetsu asked in curiosity

A chuckle was heard as a Mangekyo sharingan flared to life in the eye hole"right now? No he is not a threat but in the future he might be a threat.

 **Because he is after all, uchiha madara's great grandson"**

 **To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Here's an update for all of you guys!**  
 **Anyway before i continue with the story i need to add a few things i forgot to include with the first chapter.**  
 **Age of characters:**  
 **Naruto : 12**  
 **Minato and kushina : 34 ( naruto was born when minato and kushina was 22)**  
 **Uchiha izumi (female itachi) : 5**

 **Kakashi's generation is 17 in this story, so yes Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Gai,etc is all 17. With the exception of Rin which is the same age as naruto.**

 **As for the multiple bloodline? He will have 2 bloodline (not including the sharingan) that will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy..**

 **Previously..**  
 _A chukle was heard as a mangekyo sharingan flared to life in the eye hole "Right now? He is not a threat, but in the future he might be a threat_ _ **because after all he is uchiha madara's great grandson."**_

Anger.

Frustration.

Rage.

Is what Naruto feels right now upon seeing most of the Anbu squad either dying in their own pool of blood or lying dead on the ground.

When on his way to this place (sector 8 ) he heard Delta squad reporting that they are fighting some kind of white humanoid creature. Even though this creature isn't strong enough to fight the elite Anbu blackops but the overwhelming number of 2000 creatures, manage to overwhelmed and annihilate the Anbu squadron stationed there.

When Naruto and the Anbu squads arrived they can only see a sea of white creature marching towards the place of birth place, and before Naruto could join the Anbu squad attacking this white creature he saw a crimson coloured sharingan shaped three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, at one of the trees surrounding the area

That is the last thing he saw before falling unconscious, when he woke up he could only stare in horror at the scene of most of the anbu squad dying and only 150 of those white creature left.

And suddenly two of the surviving anbu landed beside Naruto

"Naruto! Are you alright?" a Lion masked anbu asked Naruto with a tired and relived tone.

When naruto look around then he realize that the remaining white creature has have all 3 of them surrounded and ready to kill them in a moment notice. "Yes i'm fine, but let me handle everything here, you two have done well fighting these _creature"_ Naruto said through gritted teeth because the rage he's feeling right now because of his own weakness for falling for a Genjutsu that managed to make him unconscious.

 _"A sharingan user is around here somewhere, and if i'm not mistaken it's a mangekyou sharingan according to the complex pattern i saw, i better be careful an uchiha is dangerous, but an uchiha with a mangekyou sharingan can kill me in a second if i'm not careful."_ Thought naruto while looking around the trees that surround the area.

Before Naruto can continue his search for the sharingan user, 20 of the white creature that surround the three shinobi suddenly run toward them at surprising speed that almost caught them off guard, but the two Anbu quickly rush toward the white creature twice as fast and start tearing them apart with their kunai and ninjato.

Naruto seeing this quickly made handseals at rapid pace before ending it at dragon sign.

 **"Hyouton: Doragon Ikari! (Ice Style : Dragon Wrath)**

Suddenly 4 Dragon head made out of ice appeared in front of the remaining 130 charging white creature that surrounds them , and before the white creature can take another step the ice Dragon heads roared and fired thousands of ice shuriken alongside thousands of ice needle.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A shout of agonizing pain was heard after Naruto start the jutsu.

" _Such power at a young age..."_ Thought the lion and boar masked Anbu seeing the jutsu after they finish wipe out the 20 creature, the jutsu continue firing it's projectile for two full minutes before stopping, and when the dragon heads stop firing some of the creature is still crawling toward them, even after suffering grave injuries. Before the white creature can continue any further the dragon head suddenly explode and taking out the remaining white creature.

Before Naruto can marvel at the result of his jutsu that manage to take out 130 creatures, he suddenly fall to his knees grasping for breath

 _"That Genjutsu that was used against me not only make me unconscious,but it also cut my chakra to only a quarter of my chakra, and by using that large scale hyouton jutsu almost depleted my chakra reserve."_ analyse Naruto while swallowing two chakra pills that he keep in his utility pouch to restore his chakra reserve.

"Are you alright Naruto?" asked the Boar masked Anbu to Naruto while still checking the area if theres any of those white creature left. While the Lion masked Anbu is trying to contact the hokage.

Before Naruto can respond to his question, They all suddenly feel a spike in chakra and then hundreds upon hundreds of Fire pillar that shoots out of the ground start coming out.

Seeing this Naruto quickly make a series of handseals before shooting out massive amount of water around the area trying to take out the fire pillars, while dodging the one that get to close to him.

Lion and Boar masked Anbu are also doing well dodging and taking out the fire, but suddenly a fire pillar shoot directly up to the Lion Anbu where he just landed, that engulf him completly and when the fire stop all that left of the Anbu are ashes of his remain.

Naruto seeing this widen his eyes in slight fear at what happen to the Anbu that got engulfed in the fire pillar.

immediately After seeing that Naruto quickly make another handsigns before announcing his jutsu.

 **Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu ( Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique )**

 **Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

Naruto looks slightly to his left and saw it's the Boar masked Anbu is the one who make the wind jutsu, when both of the jutsu combined it flood the entire area taking out all of the fire pillars.

when both of them stop their jutsu, A black sword suddenly pierced Boar unguarded back, Boar could not even scream before the sword lit up in fire and burn him from the inside killing him instantly.

Naruto could only watch in horror as a certain memory is playing in his mind.

 **Flashback**

 **SQUELCH**

" _no, please god please no" was all could naruto could utter when he saw the love of his life got stabbed from behind._

 _Because the scene right in front of him is the scene of Nohara Rin got stabbed from behind by a mist shinobi_

 _"Naruto..." was all Rin could mutters before the sword was roughly removed from her and she fall flat to the ground on her back._

 _Suddenly the mist shinobi that stab Rin is pierced directly to his heart by a water spear that appear behind him by using the water particles around the air._

 _After the mist shinobi dropped dead on the ground, naruto quickly make his way to Rin who was dying on the ground._

 _When he reach her naruto quickly cradle her head to his lap "Rin you're gonna be okay, we just have to wait for reinforcement to arrive, they will heal you" naruto said frantically and desperately while trying to heal Rin by performing the only medical jutsu he know on her._

 _Suddenly Rin put her hand on top of naruto hand. "Naruto don't waste any chakra on me (coughs)..i'm not gonna survive with the ammount of blood i'm losing right now." Rin said weakly to naruto_

 _Naruto hearing this could only sob and stubbornly shook his head"NO NO NO Please don't say that, you gonna live through this i'll make sure of it" Said Naruto while sobbing, suddenly a heavy rain descended around the area._

 _Rin hearing what Naruto said could only smile slightly before saying " Naruto, you and i both know that i wont survive through this, so please let me say what i want to say okay?" Pleaded Rin weakly_

 _Naruto hearing what Rin said could only sob harder before nodding his head, unable to speak._

 _"Naruto... i know my death gonna hurt you but please don't close your heart okay?...You're an amazing person Naruto alot of people loves you, so that's why you have to keep going okay?"_

 _"Please don't die on me!"Sobs Naruto "i can keep going but.. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" he shouted "please Rin i love you so much"_

 _Rin just smile weekly, an heartbroken smile before continuing " maybe one day you'll surprise yourself, i want nothing more to spend my whole life with you Naruto. But i just take what i can get cause i love you Namikaze naruto, i love you, i love you i love you."_

 _Naruto shudders and sob more from hearing that as he desperately put more chakra to the medical jutsu on the wound trying to save the love of his life._

 _ **Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu ( Water Style : Water Dragon Jutsu )**_ _a mist shinobi suddenly shouted while points the jutsu on naruto. While the water dragon forms from the rain._

 _Rin with surprising Strenght, the last of her Strenght push naruto, before the jutsu can hit naruto . "RIN!" naruto gasps. Before he fall flat on his back. Just before he feels a splash of water ._

 _Naruto can only watch brokenly as the water dragon hit and dissipate on Rin._

 _There in front of him is Rin is wet and have a few cuts on her because of the water dragon. Her skin is pale and some more wound appear because of the water dragon jutsu._

 _"ATTACK HIM ! " the leader of the Mist shinobi Shouted. All 46 mist shinobi Anbu or jounin ranked start running to naruto with intention of killing him._

 _100 meters_

 _"they kill her." thought naruto brokenly_

 _70 meters_

 _"is this what's it's feel like to lose someone you love" thought naruto while staring at Rin's body_

 _50 meters_

 _"Will i ever forgive them?" naruto asked himself while his hair overshadow his eyes_

 _30 meters_

 _"No i won't.." thought naruto while his chakra flare to impossible heights. "_ _ **THEY WILL SUFFER! "**_ _Shouted Naruto in his mind. While lifting his head revealing a two tomoe sharingan. A sign he has activated his sharingan for the first time._

 _Before the Mist Shinobi can continue any further, suddenly multiple ice and wood spikes raised from the ground impaling 20 of the mist shinobi instantly killing them._

 _The Rest of the Mist Shinobi Immediately halted their advance and can only watch in horror as almost half of their numbers were dispatched too easily by Naruto. When they take a look at naruto, most of them take a step back in fear or gulp nervously. Because Naruto is currently repeatedly stomping one of the head of the dead mist shinobi while cursing, at the same time Dozens of ice and wood spears raised from the ground keep stabbing the dead shinobi repeatedly._

 _Naruto abruptly stop stomping the head of the mist shinobi, bacause one of the braver shinobi is falling toward naruto from high up the air at high speed whilw shooting two dozens of razor sharp water bullet toward Naruto._

 _with the activation of his new sharingan, Naruto easily copy the jutsu before he jumped backwards dodging the water bullets while also shooting multiple mini fireballs to counter the remaining water bullets that he can't dodge. when the battle of jutsu ended and the mist shinobi landed on the ground, Naruto Suddenly scream at the top of his lungs and the mist shinobi is pierced by more than 50 wood and ice spikes at all over his body before his body exploded because of the detonation of the ice spike around his body._

 _with the explosion made naruto bath with blood and gore because he is close with the exploded his two tomoe sharingan eye and his blood soaked body gave naruto the demonic look when he stare at the terrified mist shinobi, while also taking out and gripping a kunai in each of his hands._

 _Suddenly naruto disappear in burst of speed, and appear in front of an Female jounin before killing her by stabbing both of the kunai on her eyes while wood spike encased with ice impale all over her body._

 _After seeing their comrade getting kill in such a brutal way, only make the mist shinobi shaken out of their stupor and trying to attack naruto from all side, trying to avenge their comrade in arms._

 _Naruto seeing this only laugh insanely before shouting Demonically "_ _ **COME AND EXPERIENCE TRUE SUFFERING!"**_ _Before he has to dodge an horizontal sword strike from behind him by jumping high into the air and before he start making handseals at a rapid pace and finished it at tiger handsign._ _ **Katon : Shakunetsu No hashira (Fire style : scorching pillars )**_

 _Immediately multiple fire pillars start shooting out of the ground before killing 10 Mist shinobi while the rest of them extinguish the fire with water jutsu._

 _After naruto landed on the ground he stare at the dead of rin before he shouted in agony as around 200 wooden spikes encased with ice impale the rest of the surviving shinobi._

 _After that naruto slowly start walking at rin, when he reach her dead body naruto collapses next to her while whispering " Rin..." before he goes unconscious._

 _While all of that happen naruto missed a black haired teenager roughly around his age is staring at them with a mangekyo sharingan "Rin.."_

 **Flashback End**

When the burned dead body of the Anbu fall down, Naruto sees an mysterious person wearing black cloak covering his whole body and a mask that covers his face except the right eye hole.

" It's a pleasure to finally meet you... _Namikaze Naruto."_ the masked man said to the young Namikaze.

 **To be continued.**

 **Now i will try to update maybe every 1 or two weeks, but no promises though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

 **"It's a pleasure to finally meet you... Namikaze Naruto." Said the masked man to the young Namikaze.**

 **Now...**  
 **_**  
For the first time in his short life, Naruto is freighted because of the obvious power the he sensing from the masked man and the mangekyou sharingan he see in the eye right hole prove that he is dangerous.

Naruto of course know of the mangekyou sharingan and the power that the eyes are capable of. Because shortly after Rin's death he was sent back to Konoha to heal from the critical chakra depletion he suffer from using both mokuton and hyouton techniques for the first time after he activated it in his rage.

 _"I love you Namikaze Naruto..."_

Snapping out of his painful memory, Naruto narrowed his eye at the masked man "who are you, and how have you known of this location." Demanded Naruto while trying to hide his fear of this man.

The masked man tilted his head for a bit "Me? I'm no one special, but you may call me _T_ _obi_ , as to how I know of this location, well.. Let's just said I'm very resourceful" Said the masked man now known as Tobi nonchalantly while sheathing his sword at his back.

Naruto keep his narrowed gazed at the man before him, as he tense his muscle for a fight, he know he can't hold back in this fight, so that means revealing he must reveal his sharingan that no one know about, even his dad. Activating his now fully matured sharingan, Naruto spike his chakra hoping someone will notice this and come to help him and blast Tobi with his killing intent

Behind the mask ' _T_ _obi'_ just raised his eye brow in amusement as he shrugged off his killing intent like it was nothing "There's no use spiking your chakra here blondie, I already set up a barrier around this perimeter and besides the Konoha shinobis are too busy defending themselves against the Kyuubi to come and help you" mocked Tobi while analyzing his sharingan " _H_ _is sharingan is powerful... Maybe not as powerful as Madara's or mine but that is understandable, as he is still a child.."_

Naruto widen his eye from hearing what Tobi said, as he looked around and indeed there is a barrier around this perimeter and on closer inspection he realized that this barrier is reinforced with sound proof seal _"when did he...!"_ his thought however were interrupted by a large explosion outside the village that is so powerful he has to send chakra to his feet to avoid being blown away by the shockwave.

Alarmed, Naruto looked at the direction of the village behind Tobi and to his horror he see smoke rising up to the air and hint of orange tail Swishing around _"that tail.. It's no mistaken it, that's definitely the kyubi tail! Then if the kyubi is released... that means..."_ Enraged Naruto turns his sharingan eye at tobi and glare at him while his fully matured sharingan spinning madly **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY!?"** Shouted Naruto while unsealing a double edged 25 inch blade, with a pure black color metal with red guard on both of his hand then entering a kenjutsu stance called the _**Twin fang.**_

A chuckle that sends shivers down to Naruto spine was heard from Tobi "oh them?.." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he said this "I think I might _accidentally_ blow up the cave where you're parents at." Tobi said like talking about the weather. " _I hope Orochimaru can delay mMnato long enough before I finish here, my shadow clone should already teleport both orochimaru and minato outside of konoha anytime now"_ thought Tobi while analyzing the young Namikaze at the front of him.

 **"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"** Roared Naruto while launching off to Tobi, and left a crater each step he took.

Tobi calmly look at Naruto _"His speed is impressive, almost reaching high jounin , but that is to be expected from the son of the fastest shinobi in the Elemental Nations."_ Thought Tobi analytically while Naruto sends a stab at Tobi's stomach and a slash that intended to sever his head from his body, but to Naruto's shock both of his attacks went through Tobi body like he wasn't even there, Naruto quickly regain his balance and jump back hastily when he saw Tobi tried to grab his shoulder.

 _"He has great balance of his body to regain his balance in a split second like that"_ thought Tobi while looking at Naruto calmly like he wasn't even a threat.

 _"What was that!.. It's like I'm hitting a wind... I need to attack him again and analyze it, to see what kind of technique is that and find a way to counter it or at least it's weakness"_ thought Naruto tactically while entering his kenjutsu stance again

After an intense stare down between the both of them Naruto Suddenly jump high above the air while throwing both of his swords upwards and start doing hand seals at a rapid pace and ending it with a Tiger sign.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu ( Fire Style : Grand fireball)**

A fireball the size of a small house was thrown from Naruto mouth, as it move at very fast speed towards Tobi while Tobi, just look at the approaching ball of fire calmly seemingly unfazed by the heat the fireball releasing, when the fireball hit and exploded at Tobi's location Naruto catches both of his sword while doing a backflip and landed on one of the trees that surround the clearing while waiting for the smoke to disperse.

When the smoke is finally dispersed from the wind that pass through the area, Naruto's eye widen slightly in surprise at seeing Tobi unharmed by his jutsu and still standing at the same spot while unsheathing his sword from his back. _"To take my attack head on, and come unharmed out of it... Is it some kind of intangibility jutsu?..."_ Before Naruto can continue his line of thought, Tobi suddenly disappear and appear behind the young namikaze

"It's my turn now" said tobi while swinging his sword at Naruto's unguarded back.

"Gahhh!" Screams Naruto painfully when the attack hits his lower back and start bleeding profusely. Before Tobi can continue his assault, Naruto suddenly disappear in a yellow flash and appear to the ground where he had thrown both of his sword that have his hirashin marker on it.

"To think, you know how to do the **Hirashin** your father's signature jutsu. You truly are remarkable _boy_ " Said Tobi dangerously.

Naruto can't clearly hear what Tobi had said to him because of the disorientation he's feeling right now due to using the hirashin on his young body, plus this is the first time he used it and his progress on the hirashin is far from complete and because of that he will feel extreme disorientation and risking killing himself because of the incompletion of the jutsu. He will still need a couple of years to finally master the hirashin add to that he will need the experience of using it in actual combat for him to use it effectively, which won't be happening if he died in this battle.

 _"Dammit.!... (Pant), I can't afford to use the hirashin again, unless if I want to go brain dead, add to that my injury at my back is not really helping right now. But nevertheless I need to take this guy out quickly, and help my family and the village from the Kyuubi"_ thought Naruto while trying to stand up, after Naruto stumble a couple of time Naruto finally mange to stand up with great difficulty while holding his sword firmly in both of his hand.

 _"But still, with that jutsu of his that enable my attack to go pass through him. I don't really have much option."_ Thought Naruto frustratingly, trying to figure out how to kill this man.

"You know, your father is engaging Orochimaru right now, the Kyuubi is rampaging through konoha right now, while your mother." Tobi tilted his a bit as if thinking about something " is dying because of the Kyuubi extraction that I did just before I met you here."said Tobi trying to provoke the young Namikaze in front of him.

And indeed it worked because right after Tobi said that Naruto suddenly appear in front of Tobi and attack him relentlessly trying to at least injure him

Suddenly Tobi jump above Naruto head, after Naruto sent a strike at his abdomen that went through him, and kick the left side of Naruto's head hard enough that send Naruto crashing through to a few trees and when the momentum stop Naruto slump over the last tree he crashed into.

Suddenly Tobi appear in front of downed Naruto and send a continues stomp to Naruto head that make the tree behind Naruto began to crack.

Before Tobi can continue his 20th stomp however, Naruto suddenly grab his leg and with surprising strength throw Tobi to the left where Tobi flip himself in the air and land graciously.

"You... (Pant).. Fucking bastard (pant).. I swear I will kill you... (Pant) even if it kills me." Said Naruto painfully from all the injuries he's suffering right now while standing up and lean himself to the tree next to him.

Tobi hearing this couldn't help but chuckle "heh.. Bold words coming from a _boy_ that can't even hope to match me." Tobi said while shaking his head amused by his supposed threat.

 _"Looks like I have no choice but using that __jutsu... With my current chakra reserve, i can't fight him after using that jutsu, because the jutsu will deplete my chakra reserve... But if it means I will kill this man that managed not only to go pass through the barrier surrounds this place, and apply his own barrier, he even managed to somehow extract the kyubi from mom. This man must be taken down at all means to protect the Konoha."_ Naruto immediately focus all of his remaining chakra to his right hand and shortly after that a spiraling ball of chakra is seen in Naruto's hand but it didn't stop there, as the ball of chakra gain a shuriken type of appearance due to the wind chakra Naruto's focusing there.

Tobi seeing this, immediately change his demeanor to serious seeing as how dangerous this technique is and probably will injure him. Tobi immediately move to stop the blond from completing his jutsu, but alas he is too late as Naruto suddenly slam the jutsu to the ground beneath him.

 **Futon:Rasenshuriken**

After Naruto slam his jutsu to the ground he immediately try to apply wood armor from his head to his toe to protect him from the technique but unfortunately, when the explosion of his technique began his knee and down to his foot is still unguarded and so his lower leg took a full blown damage because of his own jutsu.

After the explosion of wind blades died down Naruto, look around and find 15 feet deep crater and 100 meters wide.

"(Pant)...is he dead?...(Pant)" panted Naruto through ragged breathing from the excruciating pain he's feeling at his lower leg right now, standing up also worsen the pain but he can't afford to lower his guard, not until he find at least his dead body.

Suddenly Naruto feels someone punch him from the back that send him fall down face first to the dirt. After Naruto was flip over by a kick by his side, Naruto immediately widen his eye in fear and surprise on seeing the masked man mostly unharmed, saved the crack of his mask on the right side and the missing of his right arm.

"You certainly are most impressive indeed, to injure me to this degree" said Tobi seriously with a hint of respect in his voice. _"_ _You sure have grown... my student.."_ thought Tobi with pride.

 _"i promise that one day i will surpass you sensei!"_

 _"I'm sorry for doing this Naruto... but this is the only way i can achieve.."_ But tobi is knocked out of his thought when suddenly a spit of blood landed on Tobi's mask "Fuck You." Said Naruto through gritted teeth.

"What a foul language coming from a young boy" said Tobi chidingly while he start stomping on Naruto's chest.

Suddenly though Tobi stop stomping on him as he freeze for a second before he sigh dramatically and start disappearing in what appear to be a vortex that coming from his eye hole " Rest assured, we will meet again Namikaze Naruto" said Tobi before he completely disappeared in the vortex.

Naruto just state sadly at the sky above him as he lay down there. He is pretty sure he has several broken ribs and other critical injuries, without medical treatment in an hour or so he will died of blood loss.

Thinking back to his fight to this 'Tobi' Naruto can only scream in anger at how outclassed he felt during the fight and now he is pretty sure he will not see his family again.

So Naruto just close his eye accepting his fate when suddenly he dissapear in a yellow flash.

_  
 **With Minato and Orochimaru**

In the middle of the forest that surrounds konoha, Minato glared at Orochimaru for preventing him saving the village from the Kyuubi and finding his son that he lost contact with.

While Orochimaru at the opposite of minato is panting lightly due to their earlier fighting, and as much as he hates to admits it Minato will defeat him, unless the masked man helped him to defeat Minato

Suddenly though, a vortex appear beside Orochimaru and Tobi came out of it.

"Orochimaru, you certainly grow weaker if you can't defeat the yondaime." Said Tobi while glancing at Orochimaru briefly. But before Orochimaru can reply, they both were blasted with killing intent that make them bot sweat from the pressure of it.

"You.." Started Minato in cold whisper as he glared at Tobi with raging anger " Where is my son.." Minato said with barely restrained anger.

"Naruto you mean?" Tobi tilted his head a bit " the last I saw him he was dying in the forest" as he said this he shrugged his shoulders, while shaking of Minato's killing intent.

Hearing this, something inside of Minato snap as he think that his elder son is dying somewhere.

This man took away his wife...

Trying to destroy his beloved village...

And if that is not enough he is taking away his eldest son..

" **You will pay!"** Shouted Minato suddenly as he go through hand signs at impossible speed.

 **"RAITON : TEN NO KAMI NO SUTORAIKI! ( Lighting style : heavenly divine strike)** roared Minato as the sky suddenly is full with lighting.

Minato points his hand at Tobi and Orochimaru.

" _strike"_

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you so so much for reading my story. but please point out my mistakes if i make any so i can improve on my future chapters.**


End file.
